


Barefoot Sinners

by misura



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 23:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11725215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: Faraday puts on a dress. Teddy surprises himself by rather liking it.





	Barefoot Sinners

**Author's Note:**

  * For [within_a_dream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/within_a_dream/gifts).



There was a moment of stunned silence as Faraday descended the stairs - Teddy felt himself flush, not even sure himself whether it was from embarrassment or something he'd prefer not to put a name on.

Goodnight whistled. Billy scowled, then adopted a pose of disinterest.

Horne was shaking his head, while Chisholm seemed to simply take in the whole situation, neither judging nor intending to participate in any way.

Red Harvest was harder to read, although Teddy'd wager that he was writing the whole thing off as white men acting as white men would, which seemed fair enough, even if Teddy didn't think he'd ever met a man, white or otherwise colored, willing to put on a dress, regardless of whether or not he'd just lost a hand of cards.

Vasquez, finally, was grinning as broadly and delightedly as if he was the sole instigator of the entire affair. Given that he'd been the one to lay the bet, Teddy supposed there was some justice to that.

"Gentlemen," said Faraday. He'd left his gun belt upstairs, Teddy noted, as well as his boots.

Teddy swallowed. Faraday swayed his hips as he walked, an echo of his usual swagger, turned into something else by the dress that had no business being worn by any man.

Until someone kicked him under the table, Teddy hadn't quite realized he was staring. (Logic indicated either Goodnight or Billy as the guilty party, although why either would feel so inclined eluded him.)

Still, it was a kindly intended hint, and Teddy saw no reason to not to accept it in the spirit it had been given. He rose slowly, feeling self-conscious in a way he knew to be misplaced. Of all the men in this room, his was the name that carried the least weight, the least history. He was nobody special.

Even so. _I expected more from you, son,_ Goodnight had told him once, mere weeks ago, and now here he was, in a town full of strangers, about to risk life and hide for their sake.

Faraday grinned as he saw him coming, probably spotting a chance to shift attention from himself to another victim. Teddy managed a smile.

"Buy you a drink, miss?"

The expression on Faraday's face was everything he might have hoped for. Behind him, he heard Goodnight's raspy chuckle. (Chisholm, he imagined, might smile with a hint of approval.)

"Well, look what we've got here. Can it be a true gentleman at last?" Faraday leered. "Tell you what, Teddy. You buy me a whole bottle, and I'll take you upstairs. Make a man out of you. What do you say, eh?"

Teddy's mouth felt dry. Obviously, it was only foolery, Faraday playing to his audience.

Obviously. "I'd say that sounds like a fine bargain, Mr. Faraday, and more than fair."

"Good," Faraday said, leaning in closer. "Truth be told, I'm not sure I'd be able to get this dress off without tearing something, so how about you lend a helping hand and after that, we'll see what happens, eh?"


End file.
